Regrets
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Love that is lost, love that he doesn't deserve, love that he realizes last minute. Naruto finally realize his true feelings for Hinata but he's too late and all he can do right now is regret. One sided NaruHina, with SasuHina. One shot only.


**Regrets**

 **(one sided NaruHina w/ SasuHina)**

* * *

How long will it take him to realize that he loves her?

How long did he keep on chasing the wrong girl, the girl who always rejects him?

How long is he blind from her love and devotion for him?

Is he that stupid?

' _I guess I am really stupid?'_

Naruto thought to himself as he stands in the crowded room full of people. Full of friends and strangers and all he can see is her, holding another man's hand tightly.

 _Life is cruel sometimes._

* * *

It was a sunny April morning when Naruto Uzumaki realizes that he is slowly falling in love to Hinata Hyuga.

The same Hinata Hyuga that almost died protecting him in the battle of Pain. The same Hinata Hyuga that is willing to die for him during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Four years after the war Hinata Hyuga that used to be shy, meek and mousy suddenly turned into a confident, strong and beautiful woman.

' _Why did I just notice her now?'_

Naruto stood outside of Ichiraku Ramen when he saw Hinata buying a bouquet of white roses. She smiled kindly at Ino and walked away, she didn't even notice Naruto standing dumbly on the sidewalk.

The she disappeared in his line of sight; a flush crept on his cheeks as he thinks about the beautiful indigo haired woman.

* * *

He saw her again few weeks later; Sakura was busy arguing with Ayame when Naruto saw the familiar long indigo hair flutter on the street.

Hinata was smiling happily as she's holding a bouquet of sunflowers, her hair is pinned delicately with a sunflower lip and she's wearing a chiffon lavender dress and her signature cream jacket.

She passed by the Ichiraku ramen when Sakura suddenly calls her

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned around and gave them a blooming smile, Naruto felt a blush crept on his tanned whiskered cheeks as he grins boyishly in return.

"Hello Sakura-chan and Naruto." She smiles politely.

"Eh, why are you dressed up so nicely? Going on a date?" Sakura teased.

Hinata blushed softly and looked away from her emerald gaze "Oh... Uhm, it's a secret." She whispered teasingly as the two women laugh.

Naruto noticed that Hinata no longer blushes or stutters around him, she doesn't even call him 'Naruto-kun' anymore. It's as if she no longer notices him and sees him with a very distant gaze. He never noticed it before but he realizes it now, as she waved them goodbye, Naruto looked at his warm ramen and sighed confusingly with his appetite drained down.

"What's wrong?" Sakura's emerald eyes looked at him worriedly.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan."

* * *

Naruto stumbled across the training grounds, searching for Sasuke.

'I need to kick some ass today, I never knew Hokage apprenticeship is so hard.' He grumbled.

Then his steps stopped abruptly when he saw Sasuke and Hinata sparring in training grounds. Blow after blow of fist, kicks and whirlwind of ninjustu echoed throughout the training grounds. Sweat, blood and chakra filled the area as both of their bloodlines are activated.

What seems like hours passed as Naruto stood there gawking at them when the sun sets slowly and a spectrum of warm toned colors filled the area. Heavy breaths coming from both Hinata and Sasuke, as they stood up firm and tall and smiled gracefully at each other.

"That's pretty good. No wonder you're the next head of the Hyuga clan." Sasuke's baritone voice broke their meditative silence.

"It's nothing compared to you Sasuke. I still have some shortcomings." Hinata's melodic voice replied and smiled at him.

"We are all human, we lack in some parts. I'm not perfect and so are you, but we must find people to complement our strengths and weaknesses." Sasuke handed her a bottle of water, as Hinata leaned on the tree truck sipping the water slowly.

"You're right." She smiled contentedly and looked at the sunset with him.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes widen at their simple display of friendship, _'When did Hinata and Sasuke become friends?' They barely even talk to each other.'_

He quietly stepped away from them and dashed outside the training grounds, his heart beating wildly not become of adrenaline but because of jealousy.

* * *

Months passed and it seems like Naruto has forgotten the sparring incident. He grinned excitedly as he walks towards the Hokage office; he's going to convince Kakashi-sensei to let them take another S-Rank mission.

When he turnaround he saw Hinata standing next to Sasuke both of them are wearing their full mission gear, she's talking to Sasuke and a small giggle graced on her luscious pink lips. Naruto gulped nervously and then Sasuke saw him and drawled boringly

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck, walking towards them and grinned

"Hey Sasuke and Hinata-chan! I was going to ask the same thing to you guys."

Hinata turned around and smiled sweetly at him, Naruto can feel heat forming on his tanned and whiskered cheeks when he saw her lavender orbs brighten.

"Sasuke-kun and I just arrived from our mission; we're heading out to eat something in the tea house." Then she paused and hesitantly added "Do you want to join us Naruto?"

Naruto was taken back a bit, it's no longer 'Naruto-kun' and the tone of her voice is no long sweet and trying to please him. Just formal and polite, he's ocean blue eyes flicked away and shakes his head.

"No thanks Hinata-chan, I promised Iruka-sensei that we will have lunch later."

"Okay." She smiled widely and waved him goodbye, Sasuke and Hinata walk side-by-side their hands are almost touching as if they've done this a million times before.

Naruto looked at their figures slowly fading away and as his heart crushed and broken into bits and pieces.

* * *

"You like her, then tell her!"

Sakura roared as she slurped the ramen and looked at Naruto. His eyes seems to be defeated and downcast, she never saw him this sad or disappointed before. "But she seems to be dating Sasuke. I had my chance before and I missed it. I'm so stupid." He groaned and pressed his head on the table with his eyes shut.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes are ablaze with determination and sternness, "You had a chance Naruto and you still have a chance. If you want to know if they're together or not, then ask them. It won't hurt, right?" She smiled as Naruto propped his head up and grinned enthusiastically, he won't give up on Hinata even if it means to fight just to win her affection.

* * *

Naruto was about to confront Sasuke but he saw him standing on his apartment door, his pitch black hair leaning on the wooden door and eyes shut, almost in a meditative state.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto staring curiously at him, Sasuke's frown ceases and he whispered

"I...I need your help."

Naruto nodded immediately and exclaimed "I need to ask you about something too." He opened his apartment door, letting Sasuke step inside and turned on the lights, they sat on his low coffee table and Naruto grinned widely. The two men sat across each other as Sasuke crinkled his aristocratic nose, the scent of rotten ramen lingered inside Naruto's apartment.

"So? What do you need Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with serious and his voice is laced with a slight tint of uncertainty and he said

"I need your help, I...I want to ask Hinata out as my girlfriend."

It's like Naruto has been shot straight into his heart, a bullet or kunai that struck deep inside his chest as it clenched painfully. His ocean blue eyes widen not because of surprise but because of anger and jealousy.

"What makes you think you deserve her?" Naruto harshly replied,

Sasuke can sense the change of Naruto's aura, the sharpness of his voice and how hostile his attitude, then Sasuke replied with the same fierceness.

" _I deserve her because I love her."_

Then silence engulfed them, Naruto lowered his head and tighten his fists keeping his anger a bay. Sasuke continues "So, are you going to help me or not?"

Naruto nodded and gave him a fake grin, he smiled cheerily and replied

"Sure, I'll definitely help you win Hinata-chan's heart."

No one knew that Naruto's heart is clenching in pain, sorrow and agony. Naruto can't just fight over Hinata because how can he win in this fight, when it's clear that Hinata will never love him back again.

* * *

Two years passed and people gathered in Konoha Park, to celebrate the engagement of two very important members of Konoha.

Naruto greeted everyone with enthusiasm and cheeriness; he smiled at his friends and pat at strangers' backs like a Hokage. His surrounded with friends, families, villagers and strangers but his throat is tightened and he feels suffocated and pressed down with needles. His eyes wander searching for the indigo haired beauty, and then he spotted her.

Hinata's soft, pale and delicate hand is wrapped securely with Sasuke's calloused and rough hand. They are in a bubble of happiness, joy and _love._

The cherry blossom petals flutter with the spring breeze; they're both dressed in semi-formal clothing. Sasuke opting for a white polo rolled up to his elbows and black pants, Hinata wearing a white off the shoulder a-line dress that shows off her dainty waist and her gorgeous figure. On her left hand in the ringer finger is a princess cut diamond ring. Her smile is as twice as wide as before, Sasuke leaned closer and whispered on her ear earning her fiancé another breathtakingly beautiful smile.

' _She looks like the happiest woman in the world.'_

A pang of regret echoed inside Naruto's heart, his insides are bursting aflame and his heart is aching and clenching so tightly, it might burst and break literally into pieces.

Then his name is called and he saw the lovely newly engaged couple walking towards him, _'Fake a smile Naruto, pretend that you're okay. Pretend that you're happy for them, just pretend.'_ He breathes deeply and greeted the happy couple.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes twinkle in delight.

They're so happy; Naruto almost lost all of his composure.

' _Breathe._ ' Naruto told himself, they're getting closer and then like a faint whisper inside him

' _Don't let them know that you're hurting inside.'_

* * *

"Naruto, thank you for coming I'm sure you have a very hectic schedule." Sasuke pat him in the shoulder, Naruto gave him a wide happy grin.

"Of course I'll come! I'm your best friend and it's my duty to be present in my best friend's engagement party." He gave Sasuke a playful punch on the chest and laughs loudly. Hinata giggles and leans her head on Sasuke's shoulder, nuzzling her head affectionately on his neck. "I do hope that you will make Sasuke's bachelor party amusing." She teases and winks at her fiancé.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm closer to her waist and glared fiercely at Naruto, "You better arrange an appropriate bachelor party idiot." Naruto whined childishly and murmured "So it means no strippers? That sucks." Sasuke smacked his hand on Naruto's head and glared daggers.

The trio shared a loud and merry laugh, as Sasuke and Hinata waved Naruto goodbye and entertained the other guests. Naruto's ocean blue eyes once masked with glee suddenly shows the truth, the truth his eyes are full of heartache and pain. He lower his gaze over them and stared at the green grass, thoughts are running through his head like a whirlwind.

' _If I can turn back time, I'll never let her go. I regret losing her over my best friend; I wish her smile can be only mine to keep.'_

His ocean blue eyes crashing with emotions linger at the happy couple once more and he saw Hinata's beautiful and carefree smile grace upon her soft petal pink lips. Then like a gust of wind, Sasuke tilted forward and captured her lips. He kissed her with tenderness and love, earning them cheers from their guests and friends.

Naruto looked away, he can feel his heart crack open and his soul shattered. Tears prickle on the corner of his eye; he looked at the clear blue sky and feel tears running down his tanned and whiskered cheeks.

" _I wish you're mine Hinata. I wish that I told you sooner that I love you. I can only wish."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I usually see one-sided NaruHina especially on Hinata's part; I want to write something that's one-side Naruto's side. Plus I want to throw in some SasuHina because I love them so much, it's insane. Also for those trolls who said 'Go kill yourself bec you ship SasuHina' too bad I'm alive and fucking rolling motherfuckers, I ain't gonna die because you don't support SasuHina as a ship. Respect shippers okay? We're only human. If you guys want to please check out my tumblog .com

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
